Помощник библиотеркаря
by NekoChanT
Summary: Кроссовер с Lobotomy Corporation\Library of Ruina. Заблудившись в холодном и жестоком мире, мальчик попадает в милое и уютное место, где он пребывает некоторое время.
1. Встреча

Он не понимал, как он мог зайти так далеко. _В прямом смысле._

Самоцветы его послали куда-нибудь спрятаться, пока они не найдут причину столь яркого света и не устранят целую кучу страшных монстров, совсем не похожих на испорченных самоцветов. Но когда Стивен укрылся в одном из разрушенных домов, его нашёл странный робот с крюками вместо рук. Он сначала решил подойти к нему и рассмотреть поближе, но робот тут же начал на него нападать. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как сбежать от него в иное место.

И теперь он здесь. На тихой и тёмной улице. Яркий свет уже давно исчез. Наверное, самоцветы уже всё сделали и искали его. Боже, ну почему он не мог укрыться в пузыре и подождать их? К сожалению, эта идея к нему пришла только сейчас, из-за чего он ударил себя по лбу.

Под покровом своих мыслей он и сам не заметил, как попал в здание. Сначала он понял это по резкой перемене температуры, ибо на улице было холодно и неприятно. Тут же было тепло и уютно. Когда Стивен осмотрелся, он немного улыбнулся себе ведь, похоже, он попал в библиотеку. Вокруг была куча полок, заполненных книгами, да ещё и около них лежали кучи неотсортированных сборников букв. На колоннах висели настенные светильники, что излучали тёплый свет. Несомненно обрадовавшись такому чудному месту, он уж хотел было закричать «КНИИИИГИ», но сразу вспомнил, что Конни постоянно говорила ему быть в библиотеках тихим, чтобы не мешать другим. Так что он быстренько прикрыл свой рот руками и хотел сказать то же самое, но шёпотом. Только мальчик начал убирать руки и открывать рот, как услышал щелчок за своей спиной.

— Откуда и когда ты попал в это место? — спросил неизвестный ровный голос сзади.

Стивен сразу же повернулся к голосу и увидел взрослую женщину, облачённую в нечто чёрное и состоящее из перьев. Всё её тело было чёрным, кроме головы. Она сильно контрастировала с остальным из-за светлых голубых волос, словно чистое небо после дождя, приятной светлой кожи и ярких жёлтых глаз, которые будто светились.

Мальчик несколько секунд на неё заворожённо смотрел, а после с запинками попытался ответить на её вопрос:  
— П-простите, я не знаю как и откуда сюда попал. Я задумался, когда шёл по дороге, а потом оказался уже здесь.

Ей не нравился этот ответ. Мальчик мог запросто быть шпионом, как это уже было до неё. Но он выглядел таким милым. В этой розоватой футболке с яркой звездой и джинсах можно было легко понять, что он не местный. Вряд ли этот мальчик даже слышал о «Крыльях» и уж точно не слышал о «Главе». Всё же, строить мнение о нём по одному лишь виду не стоит, он может скрывать множество вещей.

— Кто ты и как попал в этот город? — так же спокойно она спросила спустя некоторое время.

— Меня зовут Стивен Юниверс, — произнёс он уже более спокойно и даже немного улыбнулся, не сводя с неё глаз, — Я пришёл сюда с моими… друзьями. Мы увидели яркий свет и монстров, так что решили выяснить что происходит. Они отправили меня укрыться, но там на меня напали и теперь я здесь.

Друзья?.. Что это за «друзья» такие, что идут прямо в лицо опасности? Это уже подозрительно звучит, так что стоит спросить и об этом.

— Какие друзья?

— А почему Вы мн-, — не успел Стивен договорить фразу, как женщина подняла тёмную руку и сказала: «Только я могу здесь задавать вопросы».

Он быстро смирился с этим. В конце концов, он на чужой территории и кто знает, что она может сделать. Мальчик уже проходил через это, а ещё парочки травм физических и психологических ему не очень-то и хотелось. С тихим вздохом, он попытался придумать отговорку, но из-за того, что у него ничего не получилось, Стивен всё же рассказал ей правду, надеясь на лучшее.

— Мои друзья — самоцветы. Они защищают людей от испорченных самоцветов. Но они не знали, что за монстры здесь, так что решили расправиться ними тоже. Я не очень понимаю, почему они не дали мне им помочь… — последнюю фразу он сказал более огорчённо, с опущенными глазами. Это придавало его словам больше искренности, но этого не хватало, чтобы в них поверить.

Хотя, Анджелла кое-что вспомнила. Она как-то читала про неизвестных воительниц, достающих оружия из неких камней в их теле и расправляющимся с монстрами. Для неё это казалось чем-то на уровне инопланетян и сокрытия плоскости Земли, так что она тогда не придавала этому значения. А теперь, когда перед ней стоял свидетель их деятельности, да ещё и, похоже, был вместе с ними, в это верилось больше. Но это не заставляло полностью поверить в правдивость его слов. Может, он просто всё придумал? У женщины нет больше времени на выяснение. Он при любых обстоятельствах останется здесь на некоторое время, так что с начального расспроса хватит.

— Достаточно.

Стивен хотел переспросить, забыв о том, что она ему сказала до этого, но ему помешала резкая боль, а после и потеря сознания.

А пока он не в состоянии двигаться, она должна привести его в подобающий вид.


	2. Знакомство

— Просинь.

Неожиданно для себя, Стивен очень быстро открыл глаза и даже не чувствовал усталости. Или он даже не спал? Ему это было сейчас не так важно. Поднявшись, кудрявый осмотрелся и понял, что он не там же, где отключился. Здесь было больше пространства, книжных полок и куч. Так же рядом был стол и стулик, скорее всего, на колёсиках. А за ними ярко освещённая лестница, которая вела… Мальчик не знал, куда она вела. И вряд ли скоро узнает, ибо у него были другие планы. Несмотря на всю приятность этого места, он не должен был оставаться тут надолго.

Анджелла же теперь была в иной одежде и была больше похожа на человека. Если до этого она была в чёрных перчатках, чём-то вроде платья и с растрёпанными волосами, то теперь она была в одежде, очень напоминающей одеяния тех, кто был изображён на старых картинах в комнате Аметист, и с хорошо уложенными волосами.

Он сам тоже был в другой одежде: розовая футболка и джинсы куда-то исчезли, а вместо них был чёрный фрак с розоватым пластроном (так его называла Жемчуг). У неё тоже был подобный. Хоть ему и был мил этот вид, Стивену было ещё и интересно, куда подевалась его прошлая одежда. Пока он рассматривал себя, его прервала Анджелла:

— У меня были некоторые мысли, пока ты был без сознания.

О, он не спал. Хоть какая-то информация. Но теперь интересно, почему он вообще был без сознания. Стивен хотел у неё это спросить, но не успел.

— Но сначала позволь мне представиться официально, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, женщина произнесла эти слова и села на стул, сложив руки на колени. — Я Анджелла. Директор и библиотекарь этого места. Ты должен будешь помогать мне с рутинной работой.

— Но я не могу! Я должен вернуться к самоцветам. Пожалуйста, верните меня назад, — просил мальчик.

Ему нравилось это место, но он волновался о своих близких. Они же будут очень беспокоится из-за его исчезновения в таком месте! Продолжая представлять различные сценарии поведения самоцветов при его исчезновении, он не сразу понял, что Анджелла начала снова говорить.

— Отправлять тебя обратно, как пренебрежение, стало бы угрозой библиотеке, — продолжала говорить женщина, несмотря ни на что, хотя она смотрела на мальчика сосредоточенным взглядом. — Также, я буду собирать книги по всему городу, в поисках единственной абсолютной книги. Для этого мне понадобится твоя маленькая помощь.

Что за угроза, из-за которой она не может его отпустить? Что за абсолютная книга? И как она собирает книги по всему городу?.. Стивен о последнем даже не задумывался прежде, а мог бы. Может, все библиотеки таким промышляют? Собирают детей непонятно откуда и говорят им помогать. Да и какую помощь он вообще может дать? Хоть мальчик и стал чаще посещать библиотеки, он всё ещё знал о них очень мало. Опустив немного взгляд, Стивен раздумывал о сказанном и пытался придумать ответы на свои вопросы самостоятельно, совсем не дослушав, что она сказала после. Хотя он мог бы…

— Какие-нибудь вопросы?

…мог бы просто спросить.

— О, да, конечно, — выпалил сначала Стивен, а после начал с уж точно самого важного вопроса в данный момент. — А где моя одежда?

— В твоей комнате.

У него есть комната. Круто. Правда, теперь ему интересно во всех ли библиотеках есть комнаты для помощников или эта особенная. Назвать её особенной он мог хотя бы из-за того, какая она большая. Осматриваясь, он видел бесконечное количество полок, скрывающихся вдали. Может, где-то там и есть комнаты? Или вверх по этой лестнице специальный спальный этаж? Раз уж он тут надолго, то мальчика наверняка отведут туда, так что он перестал задумываться об этом больше и перешёл к следующему вопросу.

— Как я должен буду помогать Вам? — спросил тот, всем видом показывая, что ничего в этом не смыслит.

— Ты будешь проверять новые книги на целостность и разделять чистые от испорченных, — пояснила она.

— Это звучит не так сложно, — легко хихикнув, сказал Стивен, совсем расслабившись. В конце концов, обстановка очень подходила для расслабления, в отличии от ситуации.

— Также ты должен будешь всюду быть рядом со мной и отходить только по разрешению, — женщина продолжала говорить, будто бы и не видела его.

— Даже по нужде?.. — это он уже сказал смущённо.

Конечно, было неплохо первое время ходить с ней, чтобы не потеряться в таком большом месте, но, если он задержится тут слишком надолго, будет неудобно. Особенно, если ему придётся вечно спрашивать женщину, чтобы отойти в туалет.

— Да, — Анджелла произнесла это даже отлично от того, как она говорила до этого. А после встала из-за стола и попросила его идти за ней.

Шла она как раз к той лестнице позади. Видимо, он всё-таки узнает, что наверху. Стивену иного-то и не оставалось. Так что он подбежал к ней, напоследок обернувшись назад, надеясь увидеть дверь наружу. Её там не было. Не желая больше задумываться об этом месте, мальчик начал подниматься по лестнице за библиотекарем, которая будто специально шла так, чтобы он поспевал за ней. Лестница и то, что в конце, было таким ярким, что можно подумать, будто она вела Стивена в рай. Но это не так.

Поднявшись, мальчик осмотрелся и понял, что этот этаж... почти идентичен прошлому. Отличался он лишь большей опрятностью, ибо все книги были на полках, а сами полки выстроены в ровные ряды. Не успел он осмотреть всё, как тут же подошла девушка, держащая что-то вроде планшета. Вместе с её появлением, Анджелла сказала:

— Стивен, познакомься с Малхут.


End file.
